What's New
'Previous front page articles relating to What's New?.' This Costume set is available for purchased for 380 tokens ($4.75 USD). The Techy Hero requires another level of performance and precision in their appearance. This Tech Tights costume pack features new tights patterns that offer that modern tech look. |} |- | This Costume set is available for purchased for 380 tokens ($4.75 USD). Wearing this set is like cookin' with gas.This is the Golden Age costume set. Add this classic look for your Hero or Nemesis. |} |- | Don't miss out - come join the Anniversary Celebration fun! You're invited to come celebrate two years of Champions Online! Put on your party best and slip on those dancing shoes because this year you'll get to groove to the awesome tunes of DJ Madbot and Sapphire in concert! |} |- | Every Hero needs a place to get away from it all and now they can. Hideouts are highly themed personal maps that have customization options and offer basic convenience. The best part about them is that they are easy to get to, it’s a snap to host parties, and the more you have the more you can make them look just right for your Hero. |} |- | This Costume set is available for purchased for 380 tokens ($4.75 USD). The Classic Hero look will never fall out of style. This tights costume pack features new tights patterns that have a more classic look. |} |- | This Costume set is available for purchased for 380 tokens ($4.75 USD). Look your best while waiting for the train in the Harajuku Costume Set. The Harajuku Costume Set also comes with two New Harajuku Emotes: Harajuku_Girl_Peace & Harajuku_Girl_Wave. |} |- | Transform into a fierce creature of the night with this new Device, Become Vampire! Available to unlock in the C-Store. Vampire Power Bar | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} Beast Form Power Bar | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} |} |- | |- | This Framework ... Brick ... uses Costume Weapons: Heavy Weapon for weapon skins. | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} This Framework is also used by Devastator Archetype. |} |- | This Costume set is available for purchased for 380 tokens ($4.75 USD). There is nothing better than MOAR tights! This tights costume pack features new asymmetrical split and elemental patterns. |} |- | This Costume set is available for purchased for 380 tokens ($4.75 USD). Tell your tale of fate and destiny one thousand and one times while looking your best in this new Costume set. |} |- | The Emergency *FOXBAT* Broadcast System is currently experiencing technical *FOXBAT RULES!* difficulties! Please be on the lookout for *THE DEVILISHLY HANDSOME* Foxbat Herald at the Renaissance Main Stage. Consider Foxbat armed and dangerous. *HE MAY HAVE CANDY* Find him quickly because the April Fools event won't last long! |} |- | This Costume set is available for purchased for 380 tokens ($4.75 USD). Dressed down for comfort after a fight or ready to clean up Westside, why not look your best. A must for any Urban heroes looking to make a mark and prove tights are not required to bring down the most hardened criminals. |} |- | |- | This Costume set is available for purchased for 380 tokens ($4.75 USD). The legends of the Hero Games have approved the release of the costumes featured in their greatest U.T.C. matches. |} |- | |}